


Forgetting Nightmares

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [24]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Resident Evil Outbreak, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: "Just try to forget the nightmare that happened days ago..." He said. When Cindy had a nightmare of the outbreak, Kevin tries to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this pairing: Kevin/Cindy. This took place after the game events. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**October 5, 1998**

**9 PM**

It was nighttime as rain was falling down and thunder was heard. It was four days since Raccoon City was destroyed by a missile. The gang had been placed in a hotel to live until they meet with the President to help them find new homes, which is October 7.

They were provided by a stack of clothes and almost all of them fit them. And extra things like phones and notebooks. Now, they are chatting over the phone, talking about plans and life. 

There's one person who was getting ready to sleep for tonight. 

Cindy is writing an entry of her notebook. It was her dream journal/diary and it contains entry of her experiences of the outbreak and the nightmares she had for days now. She was wearing a pink nightie and duck slippers on her feet. 

"They must not read my notebook. It's secret..." She said to herself. 

She put the notebook on the bookshelf and turned the lights out. Then she went to sleep...

_Quiet..._

_It was very quiet for a moment. Cindy is holding a weapon: an iron pipe. Her partners had split up due to the zombie animals._

_Then she heard something growl. A zombie elephant. It was the elephant that been chasing her for hours now._

_"Oh my...why won't it go away?" She said._

_The elephant roared at her and she got crushed by the monster._

_She soon appears to be dying and then-_

It was then Cindy woke up from the nightmare. She was panting like crazy.

"This is the 9th time since I've escaped Raccoon City! What's wrong with me?!"

"Maybe you need to calm down." A voice said.

Cindy turns the lights on and it revealed Kevin. He was wearing a white shirt and red boxers. 

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I came to check what you're doing. It seems you had a nightmare..." Kevin said. 

"I did. I dreamt that the elephant killed me. It was terrible." Cindy explained. 

"Did you had nightmares for days...because I read your journal."

"Yes! I couldn't forget everything that happened! I need something to calm me down!" Cindy said, as she cried. 

He came to her and pat on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. But it didn't work. So he did something that made her calm down....

....he kissed her on the lips. Cindy looked at Kevin for a second and stopped crying. It's seems that a kiss made her calm her to her quiet self. Smiling, she returned the kiss and held him. He slid the tip of his tongue between her lips as the kiss continued. Kevin was rewarded with a soft moan as she parted her lips and allowed him in, her tongue naively stroking against his. 

She broke the kiss and said, "Wait...why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you and don't want you to suffer. I want to do this for a long time now and...I want to make love with you." Kevin said, as he stroked her hair. He was getting turned on as a bulge already formed in his boxers. 

He slowly pulled his white shirt off, revealing his abs. Cindy couldn't believe it; he had been lifting weights. 

"Wow...nice abs. They're beautiful." She said.

"Thanks. I work out a lot." Kevin replied.

They slowly kissed again and it was a French kiss. Their tongues were dancing around each other. He was getting more harder by the second and soon, his member was aching to get out of his boxers. 

Cindy noticed this and she broke the kiss. She reached down and pulled his boxers off. His 10-inch cock was the most thing she ever saw. It was thick too. 

"Now, I like to see you get undress..." Kevin said. 

She slowly pulled her nightie off and dropped it on the floor. She was only wearing a pink silky underwear. Her breasts was 34C. He pulled her panties off and dropped it in a stack of clothes. 

"Before we do this, are you an virgin?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay, then. This may hurt you..." Kevin said, as they got into the missionary position. He then slowly pushed his member into her pussy. Cindy cried out in pain as she felt the pain. 

"It's....hurts!" She said. 

"It does the first time...let me know if it hurts too much." He said, as he deflowered her completely, going deep as he could. Suddenly, the pain went away after 3 minutes and was replaced with pleasure. 

"Okay. The pain is gone. You can move now." Cindy said. He smiled and started to thrust in a normal speed. He could feel the warmth surround his cock inside her walls. 

"You're so tight..." Kevin said, feeling the tightness around him. He soon started to thrust harder and faster. 

"And...you're so big. It really fits!" Cindy said, as she started to rub her clit, adding even more pleasure to herself. She hopes she come first before he did.

After several minutes of thrusting, he stopped and they got into the cowgirl position. Kevin was on the bed while Cindy is on top.

His throbbing cock started rocking her body back and forth pulling in and out. He hung on to her with such warmth and comfort. Her perfect breasts was jiggling softly but slowly in a slow motion-like manner. 

Suddenly, she felt her orgasm was about to explode. 

"Oh, I'm coming!" Cindy yelled, as she squirted all over his cock. He felt it and begin to thrust even faster. 

"Oh God..." He said, grabbing her and switched positions and he was on top again. He continued to pound on her pussy. "I'm gonna..."

"Do it! Let it all out." Cindy said, begging him to release. It was more then he could take and within seconds, Kevin felt his body explode deep inside her. 

"Fuck...I love you!" He growled as his entire load of cum shot deep inside Cindy's womb, so hard it made him cum again. 

"Please...let me taste it now." She said. 

Kevin pulled out of her and put his member into her mouth. She started to suck it, tasting the juices that came from her. 

"Ohhhhhhhh, shit..." Kevin moaned as she started to bob her head up and down. His erection was still hard even after he released. 

Cindy noticed that his cum was flowing out of her pussy, so she added a finger into it. And then a second one; two fingers were simply thrusting in and out. She moaned, vibrating the member. 

After 7 minutes of this, Kevin released his load again, filling her mouth up. She pulled away and swallowed his cum. 

"Wow...you taste like candy! Now it's my turn..." Cindy said, pushing him to the bed and sat on him. She continued to thrust her fingers inside her pink flower. Then she thrust them deeper and deeper, moaning in pleasure. 

"Oh God...I'm gonna come!"

He heard this and opened his mouth and held out his tongue, waiting for it to come. With one final thrust, Cindy came, soaking Kevin in her juices. He caught most of it and swallowed it. 

After all of this, they collapsed, panting from exhaustion. 

"How was that?" He asked.

"It was wonderful. I think it made me forget the nightmares now..." Cindy said. "And I love you too."

He smiled and gave her one last kiss before he fell asleep. 

There was one last thing to do. She grabbed her journal and pen and started writing:

_During the night of J's Bar, the nightmare of those rotten creeps still haunts me in my sleep. Even when I close my eyes, I sometimes image a zombie is looking over me and I still get flashbacks from that very day in Raccoon City. But my friend, Kevin, had comfort me and we had made love. We decided to accept what was gone. But best of all, I had sex with him and it was great in the end._

Closing the notebook, Cindy put it back where it was and got on the bed. Then she fell asleep, having good dreams this time. 

It goes to show that dreams can be comfort, even with sex..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww...that was very sweet, wasn't it?
> 
> Anyway, comment or give kudos if you like this!


End file.
